Imoutos, Ayase, and Stormy Nights
by Caratoon
Summary: What will happen when there is a big storm and Kirino, Ayase, and Kyousuke are stuck in one house together? Now we'll find out. Please review I've just started writing and reviews help me correct mistakes and make following chapters better, not to mention it motivates me to push out the best chapters I can.
1. Beginnings of a Storm

I Kyousuke Kousaka am a 17 year old high-school boy in Chiba. I'm walking home with my childhood friend Manami as today marked the end of the marking period and the beginning of the summer break for us Juniors. As the summer rays beat down on my head, I smile as I think of not having to go to school and deal with the troublesome assignments that our demon teachers forced upon us throughout the year. I walk stuck in those pleasant thoughts I faintly hear some kind of buzzing...buzzing? No, I think its a voice, it seems familiar but, what does it say? Kyou… Kyou-chan? I snap out of my daze. Kyou-chan is a pet name Manami gave me when we were children, and somehow it stuck.

"Kyou-chan? Are you feeling OK?" She tilts her head as she asks with a concerned expression on her face. Typical, she is always so concerned about me. Oh well, I guess that isn't so bad.

I sigh "I'm OK, but maybe the heat's getting to me. Why don't we go to my place and get some drinks?" I mean you might think its strange for a healthy 17 year old guy to just ask a girl to his house randomly, but Manami is different; she's my childhood friend so she's been there a lot and now it's kinda natural.

We finally get to my house after a couple minutes of walking and I'm sweating from the heat. Sure the heat could be expected, I mean it was an asian country but this hot? It's unusual for this time of year.

"Tadaima" I announced as I walk in the door, plopping my bag on the stairs. My bag hits the first step and the zipper opens releasing all of my papers. Great, just great. I kneel to pick up my papers when I hear Kirino from up the stairs.

"Oh, welcome back. Did you buy the ice cream?" She's drying her hair with a towel covering her face, she probably couldn't see manami still in the doorway.

"Oy, Kirino we have a guest," I tell her exasperatedly. I sigh. She needs to pay closer attention to her surroundings.

"Oh?" She turns around and sees Manami in the doorway. "Eh! What's she doing here?!" She didn't even try to mask her disgust as she looked away from Manami. I never knew why, but Kirino had some long time animosity with Manami since a long time ago, when I was still in middle school, I never could figure it out.

"Kirino be nice to her, she's a guest," I try to convince her to treat Manami like a, well actually like a friend, but she just pouts a bit then walks back up the stairs. A couple seconds later we hear a door slam. Damn, what was up with that girl?

With my annoying sister gone, I could finally invite Manami in and close the door preventing any cold air from further leaving the house. I was surprised to see her not at all flustered by my sister's obvious dislike for her, Was she always so calm? We sit down in the living room and I offer her some barley tea that my father makes daily before leaving for the station. "So Kyou-chan, do you have a girlfriend?" Manami asks sipping the tea quietly.

I choke. Why the hell was this girl asking this question now?! What's her plan? Ok in times like these you need to play it cool. Sooo what should I say, what should I say…

"Girlfriend? Nah, I don't have one" AHHHH why did I say that? That makes me sound pathetic!

"Oh, that's a shame," She says still sipping the tea.

Huh? What? Why did she even ask? I'm so confused. I sighed. You can never understand girls, so why try? I give up.

We end up just sitting there talking about random things like school work and colleges we plan to apply for. I take a glance outside the window and think, wow the sun is already setting. Strange, in the summer the days usually last longer. Maybe this is a bad omen. I'm not usually superstitious but with Manami asking me strange questions, and the weather being so strange today, I begun to wonder.

I look back and Manami and we talk for a couple more minutes, then she says that her parents had made dinner plans and that she has to go. We walk towards the door and she puts on her shoes.

"Bye, Kyou-chan," she says as she opens the door. She starts walking down the stone steps and into the driveway.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," I close the door then start heading up the stairs. I'm so tired today, I shouldn't be so exhausted by today. I mean on the last days before break all the homework is assigned but then nothing we just laze around. Maybe today really is a weird day. I'm halfway up the staircase when I hear a soft knock at the door. Did Manami forget something? She probably forgot her bag. I walk back down and open the door. "Manami, did you forget some..?" I say as I reopen the door.

"Onii-chan?" I hear Ayase and take another look. Huh, it really was her. But why was she here? Maybe she wanted to see me. I silently laugh at the impossibility of that happening.

"Hi, whats up Ayase do you need something?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for Kirino. Is she home?" Oh that makes more sense. Ayase was here to see my sister, I guess I got my hopes up for nothing. "Yeah, she's upstairs, I'll go get her… Wait, actually i'll just take you to her room."

We walk in silence up the stairs and through the hallway passing my own bedroom as we walk. This is unbelievably awkward. We stop walking when we reach Kirino's room. I turn towards the door and I'm about to knock on the door my fist just making contact with the wood when I hear "Kyaaa, Megu-chan's so cute! Oooh I got a new ending!" the door muffles the sound but I think it was loud enough that Ayase could hear it 'cause she had a horrified expression on her face.

"ummm, Onii-chan I don't think this would be the best time to bother KIrino now, So i'll just walk home. Can you tell Kirino to text me after she finishes with...that?" Her expression turns stony and she turns around silently then in an ominous voice she says "bye, onii-chan". I grimace, the words were innocent, but her tone sent shivers down my spine. Ayase always did have issues with Kirino playing certain "games". She starts walking down the staircase and I follow her to the door keeping a very specific distance from her. "Be careful on the way home ayase, its getting dark" I warn as she puts on her jacket. "I will onii-chan, than.." BOOOOMMMM. The lights abruptly go out. "Kyaaaaaa" I hear Ayase scream but I can't see her. It must be a power outage, but what was with the boom. It couldn't have been thunder, that would require a storm and last time I checked it was sunny and veryyy hot outside. "Ayase, calm down its just a power outage, ill just go check the fuse, stay here." I hear a small "m'kay" from my left after I say that. When the lights went out we were in the small hallway where the front door was so I had to get to the fusebox in the kitchen. I start my journey to the kitchen. I put my hands on the wall, when *Crash* My hand slips and my face falls flat on the floor knocking over god-knows-what. I feel a wetness on my hand as I pick myself up. What is this? Its some sort of a liquid, I hear a dripping sound a couple inches from where my head is. Great, just great the ceiling's leaking. I sigh and move on taking note on where the water is dripping. After at least five minutes of tedious crawling/slipping I finally find my way to the kitchen and I stand up. I feel around and I find the sink. Yes! if I found the sink then I found the drawers under the sink. My father being the policeman he is always keeps a emergency kit below the kitchen sink in a marked drawer. I open the kit and grope inside the bag until I feel the handle of the crank flashlight. I then give the handle a couple whirls and turn on the light, success now I have light. I have to hurry up, just thinking of cute little Ayase sitting on the floor waiting for the lights to turn on makes me anxious. I shine the flashlight around and find the box. Then I check all the switches, but all of them are already on. Huh, thats strange. That means the problem has to be a power line fell or got cut. Not strange with all the massive gusts of wind outside. Now that I think about it the weather is very strange, an hour ago the skies were clear and I thought it was pretty obvious that it would be a clear night. Now it looks like a storms gunna be raging for a long time. That being said it still doesn't help the fact that now there is no way to get power until the electric company goes out and fixes the line, so I guess we'll have to wait out the storm.

I walk back to the sink, crank the flashlight a couple more times, cover the kit again and started walking back to the hallway. Shining the flashlight around the hallway i'm relieved to see Ayase in the corner, unharmed. Her heads in her arms and she's whispering something. I go up to her and shake her gently as if she were fine china. "Ayase, hey Ayase I checked and it seems like we won't be getting any lights, I think a line got cut." I look outside the window and see another flash. BOOOOMMM. I cover my ears, that sounded close. Following the thunder, I see Ayase shaking slightly. Was this girl scared of thunder? I better take her to the living room. I kneel down and take her hand slowly, so as not the frighten her. "Ayase-chan," I whisper quietly "Lets go to the living room, its warmer in there," I look at her and I see her nod slowly. Then I stood up, still holding her hand, and gently lifted her to her feet. I look down and I see the ceiling drip on the spot she was sitting. I gasp, why didn't she say something? I feel the sleeve of her jacket, Soaking wet! I have to get her warmed up. I retake her hand and slowly guide her to the living room. We find the couch and I let her sit down. "Ayase, wait here a bit i'll go get a towel." I run to the bathroom and grab a couple of towels and an extra blanket just in case. The floor is slippery so I walk slowly on the way back. I push open the door to the living room and walk towards the wall with the couch. Ayase has her eyes closed and I think she dozed off. I drop off the blankets quietly on the opposite end of the couch as to not startle her. I kneel in front of her, catching a glimpse of her sleeping face. Oh man, how can a girl be so cute just by sleeping. I stare for a few more seconds and then come to my senses. How could I possibly stare at my little sister's best friend while she is sleeping, it's just plain creepy.

I gently grab Ayase's shoulders and shake her slowly while whispering, "Ayase, Ayase you're clothes are wet, I just grabbed some towels," She yawns and whispers so softly I can hardly hear it "Onii-chan?". Ahhh stop it Ayase if you keep on doing this I might just die of a cuteness overloaddddd. She slowly sits up straight, looks at me and where my hands are and shakes me away blushing furiously. "You didn't do anything did you," Her voice was steely it was more of a statement rather than a question wasn't it but fine "No I didn't. Ayase, here I got you a towel" I reply as I hand her one of the towels I grabbed from the bathroom. She then takes the towel and thanks me. I sit on the opposite end of the couch where the blanket was and we just sit there for what seems like eternity while listening to the storm rage outside.


	2. Girlfriend?

*SLAP* "Owww! What the Hell!" I was suddenly slapped awake. I opened my eyes and am surprised to see my little sister, Kirino on top of me with a ferocious face. "Kirino?, what are you doing?" I muttered groggily, still feeling the effects of my deep sleep.

"Shut up! What the hell are you doing?! Why are you sleeping with Ayase!. You don't have the right to do that!" She was yelling at me already, damn and what does she mean. Sleeping with Ayase? "Kirino what are you talking about? I'm not sleeping with Aya-" -Chu I hear a sneeze and immediately turn right. I look down and see Ayase's head is close to my thigh and shes hugging my arm. Whatttttt! My arm was numb, shittt I must not have felt it! As I think about this, I freeze. Me: Sleeping on the couch=fine, Ayase holding on to my arm with her face so close to mine=not so good. I turn back to my infuriated sister. "K-K-K-Kirino, its n-n-n-not what you think, she...cold.. blanket...warm..sleep..." I stuttered as her face showed more and more anger. Huh I didn't know that a human face could possibly turn so red.

"Baka-Baka! Ayase's my friend you can't have her!" She yelled. Geez, how could my sister be so childish at a time like this? Ayase had been my friends best friend for a long time, but she should know that this was an unavoidable coincidence. Shit! I didn't tell her Ayase was over! She was playing eroge and Ayase was on her way out when the storm hit! She probably thought that Ayase was here for me! "You can't take Ayase away from me you just can't..." She reduced her yelling to little over a whisper. As she trailed off she lowered her face so I couldn't see her eyes. I look over at Ayase and back to my sister. Kirino was quiet and all I could hear was the sound of distant thunder and rain hitting the windows. All I could do was sit there while my sister knelt silently.

*Drip...Drop* I see droplets glistening blue fall on my face, but this time it wasn't water from the leaking ceiling. Those shiny drops were tears. Kirino, my little sister was crying. When you see your sister cry... it does something to you, you just feel this protective instinct to just hold her tight. I see her arms shake for a second and she gently falls placing her head in my chest. I wrap my arms around her and stroke her hair slowly. "I'm sorry Kirino... I'm sorry" I just hold her for what seemed like hours until she started to doze off. I try to fall asleep but I can't seem to fall asleep with all the thought circling around in my head, so instead I look at my wristwatch and see it is 5:45 in the afternoon but if you looked outside you wouldn't be able to tell because the sky was pitch black, even the stormy clouds could only be glimpsed following a flash of lightning and a deafening boom. Whenever the lightning stroke and the thunder boomed I felt Kirino shake under my arms and tense, relaxing only after I pat her head, and pulled her closer.

When I finally noticed her breathing becoming even and her body relaxed, I slide away placing a pillow under her head. "g'night, Kirino" I whisper in her ear as I crawl off the couch and walk to where Ayase is sleeping. She is curled up under the blanket I gave her and is hugging the pillow that was on the couch. Her face looks so peaceful and innocent that its almost impossible to believe that this is the same abusive girl that always yells and roundhouse kicks me. I walk closer to her and sit down on the couch at her feet. The couch is the center of warmth in the house since the electricity is out and therefore the electrical systems for the heating is not working making the house extremely cold. I rest my head on a pillow that I picked up from the adjacent couch and relax. The softness of the pillow and the exhaustion from the day make my eyes heavy and I close my eyes. I begin to doze off when I hear Ayase yawn and feel her legs stretch and touch me. Ayase opens her eyes and she looks at me.

"What time is it?" She asks this as if it were a normal day instead of a day where she is stuck in my house with a storm raging outside.

"6:23 in the evening," I reply, answering this as if it were a normal day. "Kirino came down, shes sleeping over there" I point to the adjacent couch, where Kirino is sleeping soundly under a heavy blanket. I don't think she'll be awake for a while so I ask Ayase, "Are you hungry? The gas should still work so I could go and make something?"

"Shouldn't you make sure the rest of the house is okay before worrying about me? Geez Onii-san you need to be more responsible when your father isn't here." Her tone makes her sound like she disapproves.

"Yeah I guess you're right, lets go check out the kitchen first, then we can make sure the ceiling doesn't leak anymore," I pick up my flashlight, then take a second flashlight out from the emergency kit that I took from the kitchen before and gave it to Ayase. I was in the kitchen before, but I didn't have time to check the state of it. Besides its been a couple hours something might have happened. Ayase stands up and takes a step towards the door. As soon as her second foot hits the ground, her legs give way.

"Ayase!" I gasp, I grab her by her waist and support her back to the couch. "Ayase are you okay?"

"I think so. I'll be fine, my legs are probably feeling weird from my sleeping position," She says, though she sounds a bit surprised. She swings her legs over the edge of the couch and stands up but almost falls again, this time i'm ready though and I grab onto her arm and support her weight. "Don't worry, I've got you. I'll go check upstairs first and see if the bedrooms are okay, then we can get you to a bed and see what's wrong. Just rest, i'll be quick,"

"m'kay, just hurry back…" She sounds almost longing, as if she doesn't want me to leave. I guess i'll just make it quick and come back as fast as I can. My shoes are by Kirino so I reach over and grab them stealing a look at Kirino's sleeping face. She looks peaceful and it seems like she won't wake up for a while. I slip on my shoes and walk back to the entrance hall. The stairs look fine, a little wet granted but all intact and there seems to be no visible breakage. I take it step by step just to make sure, holding onto the rail as I go. The house is quiet, so as I climb the steps its as if i'm alone. The steps creak a little as I near the top, and I stop. I look to the next step and I find a tiny crack in the wood. I take my foot and apply some pressure to it. It creaks a bit louder but the crack doesn't expand further, so I assume its safe and move on. When I finally reach the top of the staircase I inspect the hall finding nothing wrong but the ceiling leaking water. The only bedrooms on the third floor are Kirino's room and mine, my parents' bedroom is on the first floor, so I only have two rooms to check. My room is closest to the stairs so I walk up and open the door. When I step inside I check the ceiling and the walls nothing seems to be out of order so I leave shutting the door quietly on the way out.

The next room is Kirino's so I walk over and knock, opps I guess its just a habit. I shake my head and enter the room. Now her room was completely different from mine. One window on the far wall was cracked and looked as if it were going to break at any moment. Another was wide open, rain and strong gusts of wind rushed into the house flinging blankets from the floor to the opposite side of the room. I pick up the now scattered clothes and continue my inspection, though with all the damage already done I highly doubt there would be any use of doing so. But I needed to see what else was broken. I look around the room again and see that her desk was flipped over and cracked on the side, I guess we must not have heard the crack with all thats going on outside.

After seeing that I decided that the room was unusable for now, abruptly turning around and walked out of Kirino's room, quietly pulling the door shut. After checking the two bedrooms that could be used I decided that, since Kirino's room was uninhabitable we would have to use my room. For now I think I would leave Kirino to sleep on the couch, since she was already sleeping, and if she could fall asleep there it was unnecessary for me to move her. Ayase on the other hand was a different story. Everytime she stood up her legs gave out, one possibility is that it could be a symptom of hypothermia or something like that. If that was true then I would need to warm her up and have her rest. The living room is, for the most part dry but its not the warmest area to be in. Since shes cold i'll just take her to my room.

As I think of my game plan I retrace my steps on the stairs making sure I avoided the cracks I saw earlier. I go back to the living room where Ayase is waiting for me patiently on the couch. "Are the rooms okay?"

"My room is fine, but Kirino's room is all broken and wet, why don't you rest in my room?" I suggested. Ayase turned yandere mode "Why do you want me to got to **your** room? Are you planning something Onii-san?"

"NO, NO, not at all! I'm just concerned about your health, Thats it!" I back off quick and hide behind the couch. I peek my head above the couch and look at her. "I'm not trying to do anything! Besides Kirino is right there," I say as I point at my sleeping little sister on the other couch. Ayase face softens a bit, then she pouts. "Fine, but you have to carry me," Wait what!? "W-w-what are you saying?!"

Ayase lets out a giggle, "My legs feel like jelly, how else am I suppose to get there? You were thinking dirty things weren't you." I feel my face heat up "No I wasn't! Like I said I was just trying to help," Geez this isn't like her at all. What changed? "Whatever," She says dismissively. I sigh and grab her under her knees and on her back, princess style, or whatever its called. She wraps her right arm around my neck and has the other on my arm. I adjust to make sure she won't fall when we go up the stairs, and start walking.

We make it up the stairs just fine and we stop outside my room. Ah, how nostalgic just a few hours ago it was a sunny day and we were waiting in this very hall for Kirino. Now it was raining cows and buffalos outside and we were going into my room. My hands were full so I ask Ayase to open the door with her semi-free hand. She swings the door open and I walk in. I walk to the bed and gently lay her down. "I'll just rest for an hour or two, my legs were. probably just numb from sleeping in a weird position," She says turning away from me. "Why don't you go check the weather outside?"

"Good idea, the storm might pass soon," I turn around and walk towards the window, throwing open the blinds. If you didn't know that we didn't have blinds you could have mistaken the sky for them because it was still pitch black. The winds blew viciously and rains beat against the windows, almost as if the water wanted to break them. With all the stuff going on outside I doubt the storm is passing anytime soon. I sigh for the 100th time today and look back at Ayase "Hey, I don't think the storms going to pass anytime soon,"

"Onii-san I have a question for you," Hmmm it seems like she thought of this before. Strange. "Okay, ask away" I say finding it strange that she has a question now. I wonder what the question is. "Okay then, Kyousuke do you have a girlfriend?" WHATTTT?!

**A/N: Alright guys hows it goin? So how do you guys like that ending! Well...not really ending of the story, just the chapter. Anyways I'd like to give a big shoutout to the people who follow the story. It really helps as far as motivation goes. I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed my story TrowGundam and TheLineAtKFC. Reviews really help me in knowing what needs to be corrected and the such so thanks guys. This has been a rather long A/N so I'll cut it here. Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
